Harry Potter and the Pentacle of Parseltongues
by pole553
Summary: Welcome to the Trilogy of the Black Star, with this being the first installment that continues the saga of Harry Potter. Harry is once more forced to face against evil, like never seen before. A threat is coming, a threat that puts the whole of wizarding world in grave danger. All copyrights go to J.K. Rowling. Please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Cha****pter 1**

_**Soul Aui Mcfly**_

Soul Aui McFly appeared to be another old stranger. He lived alone, in an abandoned hut on the edge of the forest. He was not keen on the company of other folk. He was rarely seen in the town of Smallmary that was infamous for its name. His appearance was just as strange as his name. He was astonishing the villagers vividly multiple times and became a topic of all taunts and malicious nicknames amongst the teens.

Old man's face was stretched out, thus covered in many wrinkles. His cheeks were sinking into his skull, as a sign he was not eating very well. Long, grey beard was falling onto his chest. He had a habit of plaiting his hair. His thinly growing hair was shining bald in some parts. He was dressed in flimsy, dirty robe, which greatly resembled a female nightgown. He didn't care about cleanness and hygiene. He gave the impression of miserable, aged man, who had gone mad many years before. Couple of youths tended to creep into the surrounding forest in order to hurl his house with stones for entertainment. Some people were brave enough to accost the helpless, old man, who responded with vicious anger attacks.

Shed in which Soul was living was actually a remnant of a fisher's warehouse. Deserted half of century ago, it was gravely at the edge of collapsing. Roof was covered in moss, thick layer of soil and was crashing to the inside, threatening to break down at any moment. All of the window panes were broken. Doors, which were made of couple of rotten planks stuck together, were creaking along with the wind , tearing the deathly silence apart. In the inside of the hut, there was no hearth or fireplace. By one of the walls, there was an old, ruined bed, covered in white paint that was scaling off in broken streaks of once pearly white color. On the parallel wall, there was a dusty painting hanged, a portrait of a woman with long, blond hair. She was dressed in a black cloak and diamond jewellery, looking down with contempt in her eyes onto the obscure vestibule. Under the painting, there was a small table made from sloppily cut pieces of wood.

Soul spent many hours sitting on the bed, staring at dusty portrait. His heart was full of regret, pity and despair. While reminiscing his past, he thought of mistakes he had made, relatives he lost, shedding tears many times. That's how it was on another seemingly ordinary October night, right before someone decided to disturb his privacy once more.

It was a cold night. Strong wind was blowing, rushing bald limbs of the trees chaotically. It was raining hard, with freezing drops of water smashing against golden leaves on the rooftop of the hut as well as the clearing, changing them into one, huge, wet slush of mud. It was raining continuously for days. It seemed that no one would want to venture into such area in this weather. Haunting blows of the wind were disturbed by a sudden crash. In split second, three hooded people appeared in the darkness, dressed in black robes, feverishly looking around the clearing. The tallest stranger was holding a wooden stick couple of inches long. It shone with a light flame, illuminating the whole of the clearing. Assured that no one else is around, newcomers moved onto the hut situated at the brink of dark, gloomy meadow.

'Are you sure we'll find him here?' – female, silky voice of the smallest, petite stranger spoke.

'Of course' – hissed the second of strangers, with deep and irritated voice. ' He had to hide after betraying all of his friends. He was ready to do anything, just to avoid Azkaban'.

'Rowle, but don't you think that he would find a more suitable hiding place?' – said woman, laughing, thinking the man was ridiculing her. 'And Muggles say strange things about him, they say he is insane.'

'Are you suprised, Rosanne ?' – the third, tallest stranger spoke. 'Our old friend landed in Azkaban quite a few times. And I think you should know how Dementors can affect people. His wife just couldn't take it. After her death, he was unable to recover.

'Excatly' – added Rowle. ' When he became totally crazy, his son arranged his movement to St Mungo's. Somehow, he escaped, and no one was willing to look for him afterwards.'

'Wizengamot stated that he isn't a threat anymore' – interfered the second man.

' So he won't be able to help us' – declared woman, looking around the clearing nervously. She seemed to hear footsteps echoing across the shadowy clearing.

'All we need is a couple of his memories' – said the tall man. ' I do not care about his mentality, it shall not make any difference,'

The other two looked nervously at each other.

'Oxidus' – Rosanne started anxiously. ' We were thinking about it. How can memory of a Death Eater help us?'

'He wasn't even close to the Dark Lord.' – said Rowle. ' He was nobody.'

Man named Oxidus suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at his companions with annoyance. They both appeared to look quite frightened.

'You know that the details of the plan are only available to the common knowledge of the Council.' – He emphasized on the last word. 'And it is going to remain that way. If you will be thinking too much, you might end up as werewolves' lunch.'

Oxidus moved on, causing the other two to nervously follow. After a while, they arrived at the doorstep. There was a small lit candle next to the window. Next to it was an old man, sobbing desperately.

'It seems like the householder is here' – whispered Oxidus, smashing the doors open with a spell.

All three entered the hut, taking their hoods off. Horrified McFly curled up in the corner of the small room.

'Good Evening' – said Oxidus with fake politeness.

'Thorfinn... Throfinn... .' – mumbled the old man, looking at Rowle with horror.

In the light of candle, a mean smile at broad-shouldered man's face was visible. From beneath the thick blond mop of hair, brown eyes were flashing menacingly.

'You recognised me, old friend!' – shouted Rowle, with jeer in his voice. 'I must admit, I couldn't recognize you. Ageing Spell, was it?'

'Wha... What you want?.. My dear... My love...They broke into my house – Old man was speaking more to himself than to the strangers.

'We require some of your memories' - declared Oxidus objectively. 'I assume this will go the easy way.'

'You are not going to get anything! Get out of here, you filthy Mudbloods!' – Old man started screaming, rapidly rising up from the dirty floor. ' Get out of here! My love... My dear... I won't...'

He stopped, withering with pain. Cruciatus Curse was thrusting his weak body. Every muscle, every joint, every bone, every nerve – it was all in excruciating pain. Rowle was laughing, as in some sort of trance. Rosanne was standing in the corner, looking at Soul with deep disgust.

'Enough!' – screamed Oxidus suddenly, and Rowle stopped the tortures immediately. ' I assumed that your ambitions stand higher than torturing old men.'

'I just wanted to mobilize him to cooperate' – answered outraged Rowle.

'That wasn't necessary' – said Oxidus, rebuking Rowle.

He looked at him with pity. 'Unfortunately, your old friend has no valuable memory. Nothing we didn't know about.'

Rosanne and Rowle looked at him with surprise. Soul attempted to get up and sit on the bed. His rib cage was ascending extremely rapidly. All of his limbs were exhausted, and he was unable to move.

'I explored all of his deepest, most important memories' –said Oxidus to his companions, and upon seeing their astonished faces, he said, as if explaining something complicated to a small child. 'If you forgot, I am the Master of Legillimence. Mind of this old man here has no secrets to me. There is nothing worth attention there either.'

Soul held on to edge of the bed, hissing with pain.

'All of it, for nothing? – asked resigned Rosanne.

Oxidus looked angry. He seemed to be calm, but in his grey eyes, there was an agitated flash present.

'Not exactly' – he answered after a moment of silence, only disturbed by the old man's hisses of pain. ' I am finally certain. I know that the thing we need... Albus Dumbledore has it.'

'But he is dead for a long time!' – answered suprised Rowle. ' I saw it with my own eyes! He fell off the Astronomy Tower! '

Even though Rosanne was just as suprised as Rowle was, Oxidus remained silent.

'It is time to end our little visit' – he said, ignoring his companions who were hungry for explanations. He coldly looked into the old man's eyes. There were so different than his.

'Good bye, my dear fellow.'

There was a green flash of light, smashing Soul in the chest. He involuntarily fell onto the floor, taking his last breath. His eyes turned empty and expressionless.

'It was nice seeing you again, Lucius' – laughed Rowle.

'Do not forget about our sign' – reminded Rosanne.

Oxidus pointed his wand at rotten remains of the hut's doors. A big, burnt symbol appeared on them. Strangers put up their hoods again, there was a triple crack, after which they vanished into the thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking into the Departments of Mysteries**

'Wake up!' – a sonorous voice, located right next to Harry's ear, woke him up from deep sleep. 'Wake up! Come on! How many times will I have to wake you up?!'

Vexed Ginny came into the bedroom like a lighting, with a pan in her hand. She was desperately trying to move her husband to the dining hall, all attempts failing so far. Harry opened one eye , first thing in his view a crimson face of his beloved wife.

'I hope you don't want to hit me with this.' – He said, pointing his finger at still sizzling pan.

'Very funny' – snorted Ginny with slight irritation in her voice. 'I'm making breakfast. Lilly and Teddy are already downstairs. Hurry up! You will be late for work!'

'Ok, Ok I'm up. – said Harry, stretching. Seeing his wife mood worsening furthermore, he rushed up and kissed her.

'Any news from the school?' – asked Harry.

'Indeed so.' – snarled Ginny. 'Al's got a new friend. He told me to give you a hug from him.' She made a dramatic pause, taking in some breath. She appeared greatly furious. Harry took a guess that she wanted to tell him about another one of his son's exploits.

'James and Fred broke into caretaker's office again.' – she said after a moment, her voice balancing on the edge of explosion. ' I told you that you shouldn't have told them where George found the Marauder's Map.

'They'll never give up' – said Harry proudly. However, upon being hit with a pan on his forehead, he had to act outraged. ' Why do they have to be so much like Ron?!'

'You meant so much like YOU!' – snapped Ginny, walking downstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry headed downstairs. Traditionally, just like every Thursday, breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs with bacon. When everyone finished eating, Ginny took Lily to her grandparents after which she apparated herself to editorial office of the Daily Prophet. Teddy, who was working in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, ventured to Gringott's ('_Goblins attacked a former dragon-feeder. Uncle, would you believe it?!'_) . Harry found himself to be the last one leaving the house.

He apparated into the atrium of the Ministry. It was crowded, as every morning. Long hall was full of wizards and witches, who were hurrying towards the elevators. Some of them were burdened with piles of parchments, while others carried shabby briefcases. Couple of wizards were standing by the Fountain of Magical Brethren with the newest copies of Daily Prophet, discussing something fiercely. Every moment, Ministry workers were appearing out of fireplaces with silent whizzes.

Harry set off in direction of the golden gates, passing by various people. Upon passing the Fountain of Magical Brethren as well as the bodyguards, he recognized a familiar face.

'Oh, Mr. Potter!' – cried out Tobias Whotherby. 'I am so happy to see you!'

'Good Morning, Tobias' – answered Harry, not returning any of the presented enthusiasm. ' Have you dealt with Daryl's Easily-Explosive Pumpkins yet?'

Tobias sighed. He was working in Magical Ambulance which absorbed almost every minute of his time. He shook hands with Harry and followed him to the elevators.

'That was a massacre.' – he said, discouraged. ' What was that fool thinking?! Growing magical pumpkins among Muggles! Fifteen people injured! We needed dozen of Obliviators!'

'But it is all right now.' – concluded Harry, greeting different officials and shaking hands with them.

When they passed golden gates, Harry attempted to slip from the importunate company.

'Are you in need of something, Tobias?' – he asked reluctantly. ' I am in a bit of a hurry.'

Whotherby was known for being a talkative man. Harry was barely restraining himself from saying something rather unpleasant.

'Oh yes. I need to ask you something,' – said, rather excited, but also quite uncertain. 'It's about... Foxter asked me to - '

'I told you...' – snapped Harry, angrily 'And get this into your brainless head! I don't know if I'm going to support anyone. I am keeping myself out of politics and I am coming out on the bright side of things so far!'

'You are extremely popular, Mr. Potter. – continued Tobias persistently. 'You are famous and widely respected. People trust you. If you will support Foxter...'

Harry swore loudly. Officers standing near elevators looked at him with surprise. Harry felt his cheeks blushing.

'I have got far more important things to take care of rather than the election of the Minister for Magic,' he answered, getting angrier and angrier. 'I am to deal with a dragon harassing Muggles in Northern Ireland. We have problems with discipling Dementors. Vampire has shown up in Hogsmeade and we are still negotiating with goblins. If we are not going to do anything, goblins are going rise a rebellion. There is nowhere near enough Aurors, and no one wishes to be one! My sincere apologies, but I don't have time to support anyone! Anyway, as far as I am aware, Kingsley didn't resign yet, did he?!'

'I thought I have heard your sweet voice.' exclaimed Ron, laughing, as he emerged from the crowd surrounding the elevators.

Tobias, unable to add anything, walked away silently. He looked disconcerted.

'Was Foxter's shoelicker worrying you again?' – asked Ron, glaring at Tobias' back with a murderous stare.

Harry pressed the 'down' button. Elevator appeared immediatly. Golden bars slid apart, causing them to enter.. No one else was in the elevator apart from several paper airplanes above their heads, containing messages. Ron pressed the elevator button. Bars shut themselves and elevator started going down.

'We have so many problems, and they care to bother me with the elections,' declared Harry. 'When is that madness going to end?!'

'When they choose the new Minister' – retorted Ron. 'It seems some people enjoy the position greatly,' – He gave Harry malicious smile. 'Luckily, YOU are not one of them,'

'Not again!' – said Harry. ' I told you, I wouldn't be a good Minister.

They were passing various departments. Their talk was accompanied by rattling and screeching.

'Wizengamot begs to differ,' – continued Ron.

'Wizengamot is wrong.' – said Harry, adjusting his glasses. 'Let's stop this, or I'll curse you.'

Elevator stopped. Female voice announced: 'Department of Mysteries'. Surprised Harry looked at Ron.

'Why are we here?' – he asked, astonished.

' In the morning, I've received an owl from Jorks. As in, very EARLY in the morning. – he said, irritated. 'They found a corpse in Department. One of the Unspeakables.

'Great! As if we didn't have enough problems on our heads as it is,' hissed Harry furiously upon turning left into a dark, narrow corridor. Flame from the torch was swaying in a light breeze of air coming from the elevator.

'That's not all of it.' – continued Ron, walking by his side. ' Someone damaged the Seal of the Order. I think someone broke into the Chamber.'

Harry swore loudly again. In the Chamber mentioned by Ron all things which were once Tom Riddle's property were located. At least the accessible ones.. Aurors began searching for them right after Harry became the Head of the Headquarters of Aurors. Amongst different trinkets, there were remains of the horcruxes, old photos, school robes as well as his wand. For safety reasons, doors of the Chamber were sealed and no one decided to explore it for over ten years.

They were walking in silence a moment. Upon reaching the doors, they opened noiselessly. They walked into massive, circular room. The only source of light was a candle its light reflecting from the shiny, marble floor. For a moment, Chamber started spinning around its axis but when Harry took his wand out, it stopped instantly. He walked towards one of dozen doors. They changed into a cloud of black smoke, revealing long corridor, tiled with marble. He moved further on, Ron following. After a while, they spotted two Aurors standing by the doors at the end of the passage.

'Did you examine the crime scene? – asked Harry sharply, passing the Aurors and entering the next room.

'Yes, boss.' – said Jorks nervously. 'But we didn't touch anything.'

Harry crouched on the cold floor next to the corpse. Slender, mouse-like face of a man with greasy, chestnut hair was white as paper. Eyes were empty, with no expresssion in them. His mouth was open. Frozen, as if in astonishment.

'That's Matt Brown...' said Ron, looking at the corpse behind his friend's back. 'Lavender Brown's stepbrother. I had no idea he was one of Unspeakables,'

'Exactly.' – responded Harry, moving his face closer to dead man's,. 'Hit with a Killing Curse, for sure. No injuries.

'We didn't touch nothing, boss.'- repeated Jorks nervously.

Harry sighed. He got up and gave Ron a meaningful look.

'He is dead for six hours at least' concluded Ron.

'You are right' confirmed Harry. ' The torturers attacked him at night. I assume he was just a random victim. Their target was the sealed Chamber.

'How do you know there were more than one?' – asked the Auror standing next to Jorks.

'In order to break the seal, at least five people are required,' answered Harry.

'Where are the Aurors guarding this corridor last night? – said Ron, turning to the workers.

They exchanged nervous looks.

'Well, no one was guarding it.' – said Jorks after a while. 'They were all transferred to Forkswiev. To that bloody monster – '

'That beast has got some really thick scales' – added the second Auror. 'It is resistant to any spells casted.'

'We'll take care of that dragon later,' mumbled Harry. 'Has anyone else entered the Chamber?'

Both Aurors shook their heads. Harry walked over the corpse of Matt Brown and headed inside the Chamber.

Small room looked like a cave excavated deep in rock. It was quite dark. The only light came from torches, hanged randomly in the room. From the ceiling, huge stalactite was hanging, dripping with water. Along the stone walls, there was a single shelf formed right inside the rock. All of Voldemort's possessions were placed on it.

'Above us, there is a lake.' said Harry, seeing Ron wiping water off his forehead. ' That was the only way I could be sure no one would get to the Chamber from above.

'Is anything missing?' – asked Ron, walking towards the stone shelf.

Harry followed him. He carefully looked at all things gathered there. He tried to remind himself of how the things were arranged ten years ago, the last time he was here.

Harry was staring at one particular object. Riddle's diary. It was the only thing that wasn't covered in dust.

'Everything is in its place.' said Harry, carefully looking at the shelf again. 'Nothing is missing.'

'Then why did someone commit a murder and force his way in if it wasn't his intention to steal something? – asked Ron.

'None of those things were valuable.' – answered Harry, taking Riddle's diary and looking at its empty pages. 'Robbery wasn't the motive. Someone wanted to have look at Voldemort's private things, '

'And this someone was interested in an old, destroyed diary? ' – said Ron sarcastically.

News about the murder in Department of Mysteries spread around Ministry with the speed of a lightening. Merely a week after the incident, everyone were aware of it. People were conjecturing and gossiping about what happened. Susan Bones from Department of Magical Games and Sports was convincing everyone that Brown committed suicide ('_His father landed in Azkaban, his sister married a vampire. He just couldn't stand it anymore'_). Agnes Rufees from Administration Service of Wizengamot was maintaing the rumour that the Unspeakable was murdered by a mountain trolls. However, upon being questioned on how the troll entered the Ministry, she fell silent. More sensible wizards were elaborating different conspiracy theories and were suspicious at all times. None of them were even remotely close to the truth.

Harry was out of Ministry all that time. He, Ron and a group of advanced Aurors were trying to form a perfect plan of taming a dragon that was harassing the villagers of Forksview up in the Northern Great Britain. Situation was a stalemate. Dragon was bossing around for couple of weeks and all the spells were useless. Every day, twenty Obliviators had to be guarding the city. They were modifying memories of any Muggle who 'seemed' to see a dragon.

'Ministry talks quite a lot about that dragon of yours,' – said Arthur Weasley during Sunday roast dinner to which Molly invited the whole family.

'Not surprised' – answered George, swallowing a rather large chunk of chicken. ' That beast was partying all the time throughout last month.'

Harry was silent. He was tired and irritated of the situation.

'How is it that the Ministry is completely helpless?! – said Angelina, looking at Harry. ' This is unbelievable. What's the point of this Department of Magical Law Enforcement then?'

Harry snorted nervously.

'That is some really nasty beast.' explained Ron. ' All active spells are useless. And the law forbids us to use the useful and sparkly ones,'

'I think you should look for an answer in the London Library of Non-Muggle Work,' – said Hermione convincingly. All other people exchanged looks.

'Honey, that would take ages.' started Ron carefully. Hermione looked at him angrily.

'Daddy, our uncle is a dragon specialist.' – interjected little Rose, to everyone's surprise. She meant Charlie Weasley, who was studying dragon in Romania for nearly all of his life.

There was a moment of clumsy silence. Arthur Weasley grunted nervously and started to wolf down the chicken. He looked crossed.

'Eat dear, eat' – urged Mrs. Weasley, tapping her grandchild's arm.

Rest of dinner continued in complete silence.

No matter what the family situation was, Harry was determinated to finish that dragon off. Little Rose gave him the simplest and yet the smartest idea so far. Charlie Weasley was studying dragons for a long time. He met with deep physiognomy of different races. Their various morals, fierce tempers. He was Harry's best bet to guess the mentality of the dragon, and the situation in Forksview was in a desperate need of that.

So, on Monday morning, Ginny took her daughter to the Shell Cottage. She promised to aid Fleur in choosing a birthday gift for Fleur's mother. Ted Lupin went to his bedroom after breakfast, to send an owl (Harry caught him doing so every day). When he returned to kitchen, he saw Harry standing next to fireplace.

'Uncle, wouldn't it be easier to just use Apparition?' - asked, surprised by the situation.

'I am not going to the Ministry today.' said Harry evasively, and upon seeing astonishment on the boy's face, he added, 'Apparating yourself inside someone's house is really rude. Cultural people use fireplaces.'

Ted nodded, and without further talk, he apparated himself into the Ministry. Harry lit the fireplace with a simple _Incendio_, took a bit of shiny dust from a dish next to the fireplace and threw it in flames. Fire roared, flames turned green and emerald, and rose far above him. He stepped into them and shouted: 'Grimnauld Place Twelve.'

It's been many years since Harry last visited the family home of his godfather. Since he let Charlie live in it, he no longer had to supervise the house. Despite that, when he got out of fireplace onto the stone floor, he immediatly recognised kitchen. Thick dense clouds were in the air, accompanied by a pleasant smell. While he was walking upstairs, he came to a conclusion that Grimnauld Place has changed. It became much more cosy and comfortable. Charlie changed the décor while getting rid of many ugly souvenirs left here by the Black Family.

Harry found Charlie in the living room, catching him upon study of many maps.

'Welcome, Harry.' he said, upon noticing him. 'What a lovely surprise,'

After a while, they were both sitting round a circular table, drinking tea. Charlie was consuming a sponge cake.

'I see you changed quite a lot of things here,' said Harry with recognition. 'I never thought it could be so nice here.'

'Well, I liked the old decor, but Jerry was moaning for some change.' – answered Charlie. ' And when he decides on something, there is no turning back,'

For a while silence fell while Harry was sipping his tea.

'I heard you've got a problem with a dragon' said Charlie after a while. 'Do you need some help?'

Harry nodded. He told him about what happened at Forksview. Charlie listened to him carefully. He seemed to think about something feverishly.

'It is very rare for a dragon to settle near a human-occupied area.,' – he started vigorously when Harry finished his story. 'Dragons aren't really sociable, especially not with humans. They mainly attack when they sense some danger. Unless...' he was lost in thought for a short time.

'What is it?' – asked Harry impatiently.

Charlie was just about to answer, when he was suddenly disrupted by a loud CRACK. A yellow envelope appeared out of nowhere. It had the Ministry seal on it.

'It's from the Ministry.' explained Harry. ' They send these in case of emergency only.'

He opened the envelope and found it to be empty. Instead, unnaturally serious voice of his best friend sounded, 'Man, where are you? Get back to Headquarters. NOW.'

'My job in a nutshell' sighed Harry, rising up quickly.

'Check what it is about. I'll apparate to Forksview. I'll see if I can be of help.

Harry acknowledged for the tea and help. He shook Charlie's hand and with a loud noise, he melt into thin air.

'Finally!' Ron greeted him nervously, when Harry entered the office.

'What's the matter?' asked Harry.

'Hogwarts needs help of Harry Potter once more' pronounced a familiar, female voice from behind him, belonging to one person and one person alone.

'Professor McGonagall – said Harry, totally caught by surprise.

By the doors there was tall, thin woman standing. She was dressed in her usual green robes. Her grey hair were formed in a bun. She had a fierce face and she looked fidgety. She entered the office, closing the doors behind her. Harry was just standing there, frozen. He didn't see McGonagall for many years. Ron suggested tea.

'In such situation as this, Firewhisky would more appropriate,' said the woman.

Harry summoned a bottle of the alcohol and three glasses. Professor McGonagall sat in the armchair located by Harry's desk. She took a gulp of Firewhisky and sighed involuntarily. Harry sat behind the desk. Ron did the same thing. He looked embarrassed.

'Please tell us what happened, Professor.' started Harry calmly.

Woman sighed once more. She drank the rest of her drink in one gulp.

'Professor Flitwick has been murdered' – she said, her voice breaking.

Another chapter, this one's been somehow quicker than the others. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Birthday Party**

Harry breathed in loudly. Professor McGonagall broke down in tears. Wordlessly, she took a handkerchief out of her robe. She blew her nose loudly, and then gave the handkerchief to Ron, who was quite suprised by that turn of events. Embarrassed, and without hiding his disgust, he threw the handkerchief into the bin standing in the corner. He exchanged anxious looks with Harry. Professor McGonagall was too sad to notice.

Harry gave her a while to seize control of herself.

'Headmistress, please tell us exactly what happened.' – suggested calmly Harry, when she finished another glass of Firewhisky.

'Argus Filch was patrolling corridors last night.' she started, calming down. 'As you know, students are not supposed to wander around the school at night...'

'That's what they always used to tell us,' interefered Ron, winking at Harry. 'But it was always hard for us to remember that,'

Harry silenced Ron with a staggering glance. Professor McGonagall continued her story.

'Cat alarmed the caretaker that someone was on seventh floor corridor. When he ran upstairs, he didn't find anyone. However, he heard some noises coming from the broomstick shed. He looked inside, and he found Filius, who was already dead.'

Woman started crying again. Her hands were shaking. She was looking for another handkerchief to wipe Her tears off. Ron waved his wand, and a box of tissues appeared on Harry's desk. Harry passed it to the teacher.

'Professor, what sort of noises did Flich hear?' asked Ron.

'From what I know' she started off slowly. ' It sounded like a rumble. As if some randomly thrown broomstick would hit a bucket.'

Harry and Ron exchanged meaningful glances.

'You must be wondering why did I break down' asked professor Mcgonagall, sniffing her nose. They both denier the statement, but they must've been really unconvincing.

'Filius Flitwick started working at Hogwarts at the same time as I did. We were friends for many a year and we shared quite a lot of warm memories. We bonded. After Albus' death, he was the only close person to me.'

'Was Professor Flitwick Deputy Headmaster?' asked Ron.

'Yes. He was nominatem by Headmaster Davis, a year before my return from retirement,'

Suddenly, doors burst open. Agitated man rushed into the office.

'Boss, there was some bloody fight in Leaky Cauldron. Goblins were involved!' he said, turning to Harry. 'One of ours got his head shrunk!'

'Send Perc and Cromber.' snapped Harry, looking at him angrily. 'And don't tell me about such bagatelles. Can't you see I'm busy here?!'

'Yes boss. Sorry.' he answered, closing the doors behind him.

'I see you are quite busy as well.' said McGonagall after a while. 'So let's get straight to the point. I am worried about the school. If I won't take any actions, Governors will take over.'

'I'll send some of my men to the castle.' said Harry quickly, for he knew what was going to happen in a minute.

'My dear, Filius was my friend. I was hoping you will take care of it personally.' stated McGonagall, with disappointment in her voice. 'And we need new Charms Teacher.'

'Professor, that proposal is really flattering' started Harry, unsure of what to say. 'But I cannot leave Headquarters without any supervision. By the way, we also got some serious cases to solve.'

'I'll substitute you.' put in Ron with determination. 'I think we can handle a couple of weeks without you. For this time, you can carry out an investigation at school, and work as a teacher as well.'

Harry looked at Ron furiously.

'You don't need to make decison right now' – assured McGonagall. 'But I would like to end that hideous problem right now.'

Harry didn't asnwer. He was too angry at Ron. Trying to stophishand from shaking, he filled his glass with Firewhisky and drank All of it in one gulp.

Harry was angry at Ron for the entire day. He didn't say a single word to him. He was under the impression that Ron is desperately trying to get into his shoes. Well, it wasn't first time he was jealous about something. During Hogwarts, his fame was eclipsing Ronald's, and he was imperceptible for most of the time. After many years, Harry's fame increased even more (He was known for conquering the deadly Chimera from Foligno, solving the case of vampire from Silesia and seizing control over the Wild Colony of Quintapeds from Castellamonte). When he became the Chief of Auror's Headquarters, Ron's envy became even more noticable.

Harry welcomed the end of the week with real delight. Weekend was an excellent occasion to rest from all the work (Everyone in Headquarters knew that during Saturday and Sunday, boss was not to be interrupted as he was spending time with his family and his family alone). He was also in a better mood, as he promised Lily that he'll go to a Quiditch match with her (Harry was delighted to see Lily was really enjoying this particular sport). Hollyhead Harpies were playing against Ballycastle Bats, the best Irish team in his opinion. Ted Lupin went to Hogwarts to visit Victoire (When James caught them kissing on Platform 9 ¾, everyone found out that they were in love). Ginny was too busy organising Suprise Birthday party for Mrs. Weasley. So Harry had a rare occasion to spend the entire day with his daughter. After the match, he took her to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. After Fred's death, George and, when possibile, Ron were running it.

'Freddy wrote that school announced mourning.' said George, while sitting with Harry behin the counter (Lily was looking around the shop with other children). 'I heard Flitwick was murdered.'

'Yep,' confirmed Harry, looking at his daughter. 'She always behaves like it's her first time here.' he mumbled, laughing quietly, but upon seeing George's look, he addend, 'I sent two of my best men to Hogwarts.'

'Better than you?' asked George, grinning maliciously.

'Of course they are... not.' mumbled Harry again, this time embarassed. George was last person he wanted to tell why he didn't wish to come back to Hogwarts.

' McGonagall insisted on me taking this job'

'Then why won't you?' – asked George immediatly, 'I bet you can levitate feathers just as well as Flitwick,'

Harry was silent for a while. He felt that he owed an explanation to George.

'We have problems with goblins...' he started, trying to sound convincing. 'If peace talks won't help, we stand in threat of a rebellion. We are trying to deal with a nasty dragon for a month now. I can't just leave it like that and come back to Hogwarts.'

'Man, I get that you have really responsible job.' said George, laughing quietly. 'But since when does a pack of mad goblins and overexcited dragon are more important than Hogwarts?'

Harry remained silent.

'No matter what happens here,' continued George. 'Don't forget that our children are in Hogwarts. If there is some midgets' killer in the castle, then my Fred can be in danger.'

Harry laughed loudly.

'Freddy isn't that small' he answered cheerfully.

Even though, thanks to George's nature, everything he said was turned into a joke, he enlightened one important issue to Harry's attention.

'Nothing is more important than our children's safety.' confessed Harry to his wife at late night, when they were laying in their bed, nestling into each other. 'If there is a murderer in the castle, it is my duty to get him and make sure no student gets hurt.'

'What about your Ministry's obligations?' asked Ginny, stroking hishusband's hecek tenderly and looking into his green eyes with koncern, 'Will they let you off for a coupe of months?'

'Your brother will replace me,' said Harry, trying to convince himself. 'Charlie is taking care of the dragon, and Ted is contributing in negotiations with Goblins. And if something happens, I can always get out of the castle for a while.'

He kissed her cheek. Ginny sighed.

'And who will I hug in long autumn and winter evenings?' - asked Ginny, smiling sadly.

Harry didn't answer. He embraced her tightly, drawing his face closer to hers and began to kiss her passionately.

Sunday morning was very chilly. Harry woke up very early. While everyone were still asleep, he put on Ginny's dressing gown, as it was laying next to him, on the bedside table. He went donwstairs to the kitchen. It was still covered in darkness. He waved his wand and all of candles immediately flared up. He looked around the kitchen, as if he was looking for something.

His attention was drawn by a small picture on the cudboard. He picked it up and looked - it presented a thin man with black hair and glasses on his nose. He was tenderly hugging a woman with chestnut hair and green, deep eyes. Lily and James Potter were smiling at their son happily. Invariably beatiful and young. Harry noticed his reflection in the glass doors of cudboard.

He momentally realized how quick life goes. His hair threaded with silver was tousled in all directions, just like many years earlier, when Aunt Petunia tried to flatten it. He thought about his father. Would his hair look the same? Would James Potter's face be similiar to Harry's? Numerous scars, burns and wrinkles, with a visible scar on his right cheek being fairly visible, accompanying his oldest and most remembered scar. Face being an individual map of worries, concerns and adventures he had been through his thirty-six years of life.

Those types of reflections were haunting Harry every time after experiencing the nightmares. And they happened quite often. In spite of all these years, he still saw the horrible scenes in his dreams. _Pale, lifeless body of Fred... Swollen and tearful faces of the Weasley family... Sobbing over Ginny's brother's body... Empty, expressionless looks of Tonks and Lupin... Dozens of torn and burnt faces of Harry's friends, who sacrificed their lives, fighting for Harry..._

Those images were haunting him all the time. Throughout all these years, with increasing feeling of guilt. He couldn't get rid of quiet voice in his head, which kept on repeating: _You could have avoided this... They didn't have to die..._

Those events made a permanent mark on Harry's psyche. Hogwarts became a place of sacrifice many people suffered while fighting for him. That's why he didn't want to come back to Hogwarts. However this time, his return was inevitable.

After a bit of a thought, he put the picture back in its place. He went to the saloon. On the pole next to the fireplace, there was a phoenix. His eyes were closed. Harry acquired it during one of his travels to Egypt, years ago. Flame saved his life many times, healing many wounds and injuries.

'I need your help.' said Harry, approaching him and stroking his head with his finger. 'You'll go to Hogwarts and deliver the letter to Professor McGonagall.'

Phoenix squealed, excited. Harry waved his wand. On the table, next to the couch, piece of parchment, ink and quill appeared. He sat down comfortably, covering his skinny legs with his wife's dressing gown and scribbled quick letter with black ink. When he finished, he read it out loud.

_ Dear Headmistress,_

_I decided to accept the job of Charms' teacher, but I must sort out couple of personal issues first. I will arrive at the castle during Halloween._

_ Yours Faithfully_

_ Harry Potter_

Phoenix squealed happily again. Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to its claws.

Harry stroked its head again, as a sign of farewell. The phoenix turned into a ball of fire and instantly vanished.

Breakfast at Potter's house was spent on talks about the birthday party that was secretly organised by all of them to celebrate Mrs. Weasley's birthday. Lily couldn't wait to see her grandma's reaction. Ted was repeating over and over again that Victoire will be there. Along with Albus, James, Fred and Rose, she was supposed to leave Hogwarts for one day. Still, the most excited person was, without a doubt, Ginny. Harry suspected that it was because of Edward Belt's Experimental Wine. Harry had one bottle in the cellar, and he realized it mysteriously disappeared.

Potter's family was supposed to come to Bill's and Fleur's cottage in the early morning, using Floo Network (Lily couldn't apparate, and just like Harry, she loathed Side-Along-Apparition). When they appeared, they saw other guests in the garden. In addition to the family, Harry spotted Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna Lovegood with her husband Rolf Scamander and couple of members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were also many faces he didn't know, but he had seen them at work.

'Can you tell me now what the present is?' he asked his wife, when they finished welcoming everyone and stood by the bush of blossoming lilac.

Arthur Weasley appeared with a loud crack.

'She'll be here any minute!' he said feverishly.

People gathered around the centre of the garden. A colourful sign was floating above them, saying: 'Happy Birthday, Molly!', and it was held by two cheerful elves.

Excited Fleur clapped her hands. Three house elves came running into the garden, one uglier than the other. They were pushing a huge birthday cake with quite a lot of effort. Harry laughed but upon seeing outraged Hermione whispering to Ron : 'She could've use magic, not torture these poor creatures!', he stopped.

'This is the 'present'?' jeered Ron. 'You really could've created something better, Ginny.'

When elves hoisted the cake in the middle of the garden, they disappeared with a loud crack. Almost at the same time, Shell Cottage's doors opened, and alarmed Mrs Weasley came running into the garden.

'SUPRISE!' everyone shouted, and as upon the wishes, the cake exploded, turning into a fancy fireworks. Blond-haired man emerged from the inside cake, dressed in beige frock-coat, with a cylinder on his head.

'It can't be... Lockhart?!' moaned Ron, leaning towards Harry. 'When did they release him from the loonies?'

Hermione looked at him straight away with a reproving look and started to clap along with everyone else.

Mrs Weasley came closer. She was white as a wall.

'Happy Birthday, honey!' said Arthur Weasley, hugging her lovingly.

The woman started sobbing. Crowd fell silent at once.

'What happened?' said Mr Weasley, nervously looking around.

'No one was home!' she said, calming down and pointing at the Shell Cottage.

'I was afraid something bad happened! You said Bill wanted to tell me something important!'

'Dear Molly, live long live, ho ho, we need you like H2O! – exclaimed Lockhart suddenly, jumping out of cake and dancing around Mrs Weasley, ' Dear Molly, we love you so much, that out of love, a dragon is going to hatch! Dear Molly, live long live...'

'Are you sure he's not mad anymore?' whispered Ron, leaning over towards Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny. When he caught Ron's face, they both started to laugh, just like everyone else. Ginny and Fleur went red. Mrs Weasley dried the tears and started to giggle along with the other guests.

Lockhart was repeating the same verses of song over and over again. He also raised his cylinder up. There was a pink, fluffy bunny with long ears on his head. When it bulged off Lockhart's head and disappeared in the bushes, Mrs Weasley started humming the song with the others.

'At least Mum likes it,' – said Ginny, satisfied. 'She always fancied him.'

When the dancing wizard finished his little show, guests started to come towards Mrs Weasley separately. They all wanted to give their best wishes and hand her their gifts.

'Happy Birthday, Mum,' said Harry, kissing Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. 'Ginny apologizes for this failure of a birthday present,'

'No I don't!' – growled Ginny, elbowing him.

When all of the presents had been opened, elves appeared again. This time, they were carrying trays with drinks on it. For children, there were ice-balls that caused levitating, cream balls full of nougat, pepper devils and other sweets, straight from Honeydukes. Fred and James nicked two bottles of Butterbeer and drank it at the back of the garden.

'Beatiful garden.' – said Luna. 'It's enchanted, isn't it?'

'Herbivicus Spell' – said Fleur proudly.

'Do you use spells to tend the garden too? – asked Hermione meanly. 'Or do you exploitate poor house elves to do it for you?'

Fleur looked at Hermione angrily. They both didn't really like each other.

'Mum, Ted is kissing Victoire at the beach!' – called Lily out loud, excited that she found it out, running bare foot across the garden. 'They're drinking beer and wine, and then they kissed each other!'

'At least now I know where Belt's bottle's gone. ' whispered Harry to his wife.

Unexpectedly, Arthur Weasley passed him. He looked angry. He came into the house, smashing the doors behind him. Surprised Harry looked around the garden, to see what has made his father-in-law so angry. He noticed Charlie hugging his mother. Mrs Weasley cheeks were wet from tears.

'Good news, Harry' said Charlie, shaking hands with him. 'I know how to deal with that dragon of yours.'

Harry sat in garden chair, glad of himself. He summoned Ron with his hand, who was also glad to get rid of Vergil Proudfoot, who was a specialist in Flobberworms. Charlie took three bottles of Butterbeer out of the fridge, passed it to Harry and Ron, and sat in another one of garden chairs. He gulped his beer down

'Your dragon is a female.' said Charlie, swallowing the beer. 'I suspect it laid its eggs somewhere near that village. It seems that it's trying to get food for its children. It's so aggressive as it is protecting its children.'

'How is it none of our men didn't find this out?' said Ron, astonished.

'None of your men had traineeship in reservoir of dragons in Romania.' answered Charlie, drinking some more beer.

'What race is it?' asked Harry. 'I have never seen anything quite like it.'

'Neither have ,.' answered Charlie, thinking. 'That dragon is a mixed breed. Its tail is as sharp as an arrowhead, just like Hebridean Black. Its thorns at the front are like Norwegian Rideback's. Its eyes and horns are just like Hungarian Horntail's.'

'I didn't know it is possible for dragons to mix breeds so much,' said Ron, astonished again.

'Excatly. That dragon is the proof that someone is breaking the Illegal Experimental Breeding Act. We are talking here about Illegal Hatching Process. Someone is mixing the races to get a dangerous and a powerful killer.'

'I'll talk about this with Diggory on Monday.' said Harry. 'His department should take care of that. The only thing we need to do is to get rid of that dragon. It poses a threat to the Muggles,'

'What solution do you suggest, Charlie?' asked Ron.

'First thing you need to do, is to find out where its eggs are. If you can divert its attention and move its nest, problem is solved. Dragon will follow its children. I suggest to transport it to a reservoir in Romania.

'We'll take care of that.' – said Ron vigoriously.

'No Ron, you will take care of that.' – said Harry. Seeing a tone of astonishment on Ron's face, he added, 'On Monday, you will officially take over my place. On Tuesday, I'll be the new Charms Teacher.'


	4. Chapter 4

Slightly shorter but enjoy anyway ;)

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting in the Anniversary of Death**

End of the October brought in a lot of weather changes. Number of rains increased and huge drops of water were drumming against windows and windowsills. Streets turned into rushing streams. Freezing wind was raging around the region, waving the nearby bald branches of oaks . This horrible weather could depress many people. Harry felt the oncoming effects himself.

He welcomed the new week without any enthusiasm. The awareness that he has to leave his current life behind and return to Hogwarts filled him with sadness and sorrow. Even in the early morning, he felt the pressure increasing. He remained fairly speechless during the breakfast.

'Honey, I won't be able to go with you to the graveyard today.' stated Ginny, spreading jam on her toast. 'I need to stay at the office a bit longer .'

'That's all right.' answered Harry gloomily, looking at the storm on the other side of the window. 'I wanted to go by myself anyway. I'll journey to Hogwarts straight from the Godric's Hollow.'

'I thought that you'll be sleeping at home today.' said Ginny, disappointed. 'You are starting your work tomorrow, right?'

'Yes, yet I promised McGonagall that I'll be at Halloween's Feast.' explained Harry, a bit irritated. 'I'll have my first lessons tomorrow.'

'Daddy, I want to come to the graveyard with you!' protested young Lily. 'I wasn't there last year!'

Harry sighed. According to long family tradition, he took his wife and children to his parents' grave on their Death Anniversary. Last year, only his son, Albus accompanied him. James was experiencing his first year at Hogwarts while Lily was seriously ill, so Ginny had to look after her.

'You can't go with me this year.' said Harry firmly, but upon seeing tears in his daughter's eyes, he added: ' But you'll visit me at Hogwarts with mum, as soon as I settle in.'

Lily was so happy, she jumped up. She quickly ate last piece of her toast and ran upstairs ('_I have to send an owl to Hugo! He won't believe I'm going to go to Hogwarts!'_)

'You know you can't change your mind now, don't you?' muttered Ginny happily, kissing his husband on the cheek. 'She won't leave us alone till we take her to Hogwarts.'

'I know, I know.' said Harry, risking a little smile. 'She's got the stubbornness after her mum.'

Ginny snorted, faking to be outraged. She sat on Harry's knees, embracing his neck. Harry put his hand on her waist. He noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. He felt horrible sting of sorrow and grief. He became aware that it will be a long time before they'll be so close again.

'We haven't parted for a really long time, and if we have, it was only for a couple of days...' whispered Ginny, nestling into her husband's arms. 'I just can't say goodbye...'

'You don't have to, my love.' whispered Harry, drying her cheeks with his hand. 'I'll talk to you every day using Floo Network. You won't even realize I'm gone.'

Ginny didn't answer. They sat together for a while. Only things interrupting the silence were the drops of rain hitting the windowsill.

After Harry officially passed over his post to Ron, he visited the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He told everyone about Charlie's suspicions, how he found out about Illegal Breeding and mixing the dragon's races. Amos Diggory promised to take care of that problem in person. At about midday, Harry organised a meeting with Minister for Magic to inform him about the situation in Forksview.

'There is nothing else for me to do.' Harry moaned upon returning back to his office.

Ron was already sitting behind the desk, reading the Daily Prophet.

'Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.' said Ron, stroking the badge with 'Head' on it, which he took from Harry's desk. His face was displaying a mean smile.

'Just don't get too used to it.' said Harry laughing, shaking his friend's hand. 'I'll be back, you know.'

After exiting the Ministry of Magic, Harry ventured back into his house. He had a bite of turkey found in the fridge and continued the preparations by packing all of his things in the old school trunk. On the top of all books, socks, underwear and cloaks, he placed the Marauder's Map. He came back downstairs for his parents' picture. He also packed the pole Flame was usually resting on.

'Good thing I don't have to transport all of it on a broomstick.' he sighed to himself, hiding the photo in the trunk.

He opened up the Floo network and sent all of his things to Hogwarts and went downstairs. He managed to excavate his rarely used broom from the cupboard under the stairs. He exited the house. He casted one last glance at it, knowing he won't see it for quite a time. Longing and bitterness could already be felt, increasing. He got onto his broom and was in a mid-air in a matter of seconds.

Before he looked back, he was already high up. Rush of freezing air was blowing hair off his forehead. He felt the cold drops of rain all over his body. When he looked down, he saw only tiny houses and cars in the distance. After an hour spent in the air, he started lowering the flight. Quarter of an hour later, he stood on the wet, muddy moor. He reached his destination.

Sun started to give way to the moon. It became dark momentarily. It stopped raining, but it was still very windy. Harry was drenched, but he dried his robes with one wave of his wand. He looked around, but he was the only person there. Alone. He warily walked off the wet ground onto a made road. Cold wind was stinging his face. After a bit of a march, he found himself on a narrow street, covered in fallen leaves. There were houses on each side, all of excavating light from the windows.

Walking silently, he passed other pedestrians, all of them staggering from the cold. Upon arriving at the Town Square, he noticed the War Statue. There were couple of shops, post mail, pub and a small church, all around the Town Square, now barely visible in the darkness.

Harry headed towards the church. When he passed the War Statue, it transformed itself into a sculpture presenting his parents with a baby in their hands. He glanced at them and moved on. After a while, he found himself graveyard, passing many graves, all of them shrouded in the dark.

'Lumos.' – he whispered, taking his wand out to illuminate his path.

In the matter of second, he arrived at his destination : a grave made out of white marble. Dates of births and deaths of his parents were displayed on it. He looked at the shiny writing for a minute. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ He was silent. Memories were flying through his head. Some of them were about his parents. _Seeing his mother waving at him in Mirror of Erised. Phantom of his father, coming out of Voldemort's wand during Priori Incantatem... He remembered laughing faces of teenage James from Severus Snape's memories..._

_Walking with his friends, talking to them... Teenage Lily protecting her best friend... He thought about the moment he last saw his parents... They were accompanying him in his journey to his destiny... Less materialistic than living bodies but more materialistic than ghosts. Their laughing faces were expressing deep love..._

Before he could control himself, he started crying. He desperately gasped for breath, controlling the misery which slithered into his heart. Even after all these years, he was still re-living his parents' death. He visited their grave countless times, but there was always someone accompanying him, someone he didn't want to cry next to. Now he was alone. The graveyard was empty. He could finally stop pretending.

It took him a while to calm down. When he dried his face, he looked at the white marble stone again. He took his wand out to conjure a flame, and he stood there, frozen for a while. He noticed something strange. Under the plate, there was a white rose. Surprised, he picked it up, wondering who could have left it there.

Suddenly, green light came flying past him, smashing the nearby grave into dust. His instinct told him t turn around and take out his wand. He was ready to attack. There was a hooded person in the distance. He didn't see his face, but judging from his bulky outline, it was a man.

'Who are you?!' he shouted, pointing the wand at a stranger. 'What do you want?!'

Instead of an answer, Harry received another curse, flying inches past his head. He quickly crouched, hiding behind a random grave.

'STUPEFY!' he shouted, pointing the spell at the hooded person. It missed, smashing another grave.

'Pathetic, Potter, pathetic!' – the stranger shouted with disdain. Harry thought he heard that voice somewhere. 'Even being the Head of Aurors, you are using the spells first-year would!'

'Who are you?!' roared Harry, casting Levicorpus spell.

'Is that all you got?!' – sneered newcomer, dodging the spell. 'Crucio!'

The curse smashed yet another grave to pieces. Graveyard was filled with laughs of a madman, dull, mocking. Harry felt his anger increasing. He attacked. He casted one spell after another. Enemy was quite fast though and he returned the spells just as fiercely. They were casting spells at each other for a longer while. Dodging the curses, Harry stumbled over piece of a grave and fell onto wet grass.

'CRUCIO!' shouted stranger, using the distraction

Curse hit Harry, smashing him into the ground. He felt horrible pain, it controlled him... it filled every muscle, every nerve, every centimeter of his body.

Hooded man laughed, walking towards Harry. He had his wand lowered. Seeing his enemy spread on the floor, he stopped being so alert.

Harry expected that. He concentrated, gritting his teeth. Squirming with pain, he pointed his wand at his opponent.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

The spell hit the hooded man, a look of astonishment upon his face. He dropped his wand. His body became stiff. He fell on the ground like a piece of wet wood, gaining bruises from the destroyed remains of the graves.

Harry realized that the Cruciatus Curse stopped working. After a while he stopped withering with pain, seizing control over his body once more. He pointed his wand at the stranger and neared towards him. He kicked his wand away and stopped, breathing heavily.

'Using Unforgivable Curses is a one way ticket to Azkaban for a life sentence.' he said sharply. 'I hope you like enclosed spaces.'

Harry waved his wand and removed the effects of the spell of him. Stranger started to breathe rapidly. He stood up, taking his hood off. Smiling viciously, he looked up. His brown eyes were shining from his pale, sweaty head. Harry recognised the Death Eater, Thorfinn Rowle.

'I see that all those news about you being dead were greatly exaggerated.' whispered Harry, looking at him with deep disgust. 'I've been told you've died during the Second Battle of Hogwarts.

Rowle laughed maliciously.

'As you can see, I'm alive and walking in the sunshine, Potter.' Answered the Death Eater.

'I see.' said Harry, walking slowly. 'What do you want from me?'

'Isn't that obvious?' stated Rowle, laughing like a mad man. 'I want to kill you. Orders.'

Harry clenched his wand.

'Orders? You mean you found yourself a new leader?' – asked Harry curiously

Rowle settled down immediatly.

'I didn't say not'ing like that.' – declared Rowle. 'I won't tell ya anything.'

Now it was Harry who laughed. He took a vial out of his pocket. It contained transparent liquid swirling inside the container.

'I think Veritaserum will help you to get creative,' he said, shaking the vial.

Rowle had gone even paler, uncertain of himself.

'You don' get, it do you?!' he said through gritted teeth. 'You won't find out anything! The people I work for took care of that!'

'And who do you work for?' asked Harry. 'Not a person but a group?'

Rowle was silent. He looked like he was afraid to say any more Harry realized he won't find anything out without some use of force. He waved his wand. Huge, thick roots launched themselves from the ground, entangling themselves around the Death Eater's body. He started screaming and shouting, trying to escape. Harry came to him. He forced him to open his mouth and poured couple of drops of elixir into his mouth. Rowle was trying to spit the liquid out, choking. After a minute, he stopped. He looked apathetic.

'I'm in a bit of a hurry, so let's get straight to the point.' hissed Harry, lowering his wand. 'Who told you to kill me?!'

Rowle was choking. Coughing. Gurgling. He didn't want to say anything, no matter what. Yet, Veritaserum filled his body. The effects took place.

'Council of the Elders...'

Harry was just about to ask another question when Rowle froze. A fiery snake appeared on his neck, stopping him from breathing. When fire ceased and the snake turned itself into a burnt mark, Rowle's head fell involuntarily. His mouth was ope.. Eyes were empty. He wasn't breathing.

'Unbreakable Vow!' groaned Harry angrily. 'He made a Vow!'

He waved his wand and roots wrapped around Rowle's corpse disappeared underground. Corpse fell dully onto the ground. Harry came closer to get a better look. He was just about to examine his body, but then Rowle turned into black dust split seconds from contact.. Astonished Auror swore loudly. Sudden blow of wind raised the dust and carried it all over the graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Back In Hogwarts**

Harry stood silently for a while. His head was swirling with thoughts. He was analyzing his situation feverishly. Someone forced the Death Eater to make an Unbreakable Vow. Rowle swore that he will not reveal any secrets of this society… Council of the Elders. But why did they order him to kill Harry?

Cold breeze of wind reached Harry's neck. He felt penetrating cold sneaking down his spine. Freezing drops of rain started to fall from the sky again. He glanced at his parents' tomb for the last time. Amongst the remaining of destroyed graves, that was the only one left untouched by any curses. He looked at the white rose, once again considering who could've left it there. He decided that he'll think about that once he will arrive at Hogwarts. He mounted his broom and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

Flight seemed like it would never end. Harry waited, stressed but also excited, till he could cast his sight upon the castle with many towers, set on a huge green hill, with many shining stars shimmering in the sky in the background. He was scared of entering the Entrance Hall. Last time he was there, the floor was covered in blood of his companions and friends. Thought about the feast in Great Hall seemed horrifically ridiculous. It was really hard for him to understand how can you eat in place where many great and brave wizards have once lost their lives. How can you sit next to the table, where bodies of Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lupin once lifelessly laid…

After many boring hours, Harry lowered down. Far in the distance, amongst thickening darkness, loomed fields and forests. He noticed tracks leading North, and he remembered that he was once on these tracks, in Hogwarts Express. Rain was so strong that it was quite hard for Harry to see. His glasses misted up, so for some time, he wasn't aware where he was going. Only after a moment, he waved his wand, irritated, and small wipers appeared on his lenses, wiping off the water constantly.

After a quarter of a hour, Harry perceived a station looming in the darkness, along with huts with thatched roofs. He recognized The Three Broomsticks Pub, Honeydukes and Owl Post. He was nearly there. He reached Hogsmeade Village, only entirely wizarding village in Britain. Its high street was empty. Since the vampire has been sighted, no one left their homes after dark. Harry even sent two of his people. The vampire still remained on the loose.

He decided to land in the village and venture to the castle on foot. He dived sharply and in a moment, his feet touched the wet ground on the High Street. He looked around, noticing dark neons of the shops nearby, outlines of black hills behind the village, a turn leading to Hogwarts and light which sourced from the windows of the Three Broomsticks Pub. He glanced at his watch, received from his mother-in-law on his seventeenth birthday. It was seven o'clock. Halloween Feast has already began. He moved in towards the Pub. Every step closer, the noise inside gained altitude.

He pushed the wooden doors and walked into the place confidently. Three Shredded Heads welcomed him with their squeaky, mean voices. Upon entering the main room, every head turned towards him, everything silenced down. He walked towards Madame Rosmerta, ignoring the situation.

' I see that you are quite busy ' he welcomed her, woman smiling brightly in return.

' You didn't think that one vampire could scare off my clients, my dear? ' she asked, passing him a cup of Butter Beer. 'As usual, I presume?'

'No, no' said Harry, moving the cup aside. ' I'm in a hurry to Hogwarts. I just want to have a word with Baggers and Crout. I heard that they are staying at your place'.

'Yes they are!' said woman, disgusted. 'And they also are my permanent clients. See for yourself!'

She pointed at a table in the far corner. Harry saw Baggers and Crout by it, sipping beer. They were enjoying a particularly audible conversation. There were about a dozen of empty cups on the table. They were accompanied by a goblin.

' If they would spend less time drinking and more time tracking the vampire down, it would all be over already.' said Rosmerta, irritated.

' I'll take care of that,' answered Harry sharply and walked towards the table, passing by tables occupied by wizards, couple of goblins and two witches.

Baggers noticed Harry coming first. He hastily put the cup away and stood up, hardly keeping his balance.

' I see you 're having fun, boys?' hissed Harry, pushing the cups aside, making them hit the floor with loud breaking noises. ' How's the case? Caught the vampire yet?'

' Boss!' moaned Crout, standing up so fast, he knocked over his chair. 'Wha' is boss doin' here?'

'I asked you a simple question' said Harry, hardly controlling his anger. ' I didn't send you here for you to have Oktoberfest every night! How's the case going?'

' Vampire isn't here…hic…he wasn't here…hic…for a long time…hic,'

'That's true, Mr. Potter.' said the goblin suddenly, with fake politeness in his voice. He stood up, and shook Harry's hand. ' Arxus Nobelix. A Representative of Gringotts' Bank.'

Harry returned the handshake and glanced at him unwelcomingly.

' I talked with your employees about the situation in the village' Goblin continued. 'We are about to open up a Bank here. The management has sent me here to see if everything is under control.'

' As you can see, it's not.' said Harry, looking sharply down at his employees. They were both very quiet, standing with their heads down.

' I stayed here for a couple of weeks.' began the Goblin. 'And for that time, vampire was only seen once. He attacked a couple of pigs at Hog's Head.'

' He likes bacon…hic…' said Crout, swaying. ' It mainly attacks pigs.'

' And goats!' added Baggers lively.

' I'll talk about this with the owner of Hog's Head tomorrow,' snapped Harry. 'If the vampire doesn't attack wizards, then you are not needed here. You'll go back to London immediately. I will inform Ron Weasley about everything. He is in charge for now.'

'Yes…hic…sir!' answered Baggers, wobbling. He saluted along with his friend, hiccoughing along.

Harry gave them a cold look and returned to Rosmerta. He informed her about not selling any more beer to any of them. He also told her to register their departure. He then said his farewell and returned onto the road towards Hogwarts.

It was raining so hard, that Harry was unable to see anything. Freezing wind was raging around. Harry walked quietly, trying to calm himself down after the incident with Aurors. He didn't have time to think about his return to Hogwarts. He was too busy making up punishments for irresponsible workers. He thought that Filch would definitely give him some interesting ideas. Just let him do whatever he wants, and both Baggers and Crout would be hanging from some ceiling in a dark, spooky dungeon.

After a longer while, huge black lake presented itself to Harry's eyes. Further down, a huge castle settled a huge hill, looming in the darkness. Windows of Hogwarts were glittering with lights, numerous like stars on the sky. Suddenly, Harry felt a great rush of yearning. His heart started hammering. Even though he was quite frightened of coming back, right now all he felt was impatience. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. He quickened up his pace. The road was turning again. On one side, he had a lake, on the other side, the thick forest. He lightened up his way by casting 'Lumos', and after a longer while of fast march, he finally saw the huge, elaborately wrought in iron gates, placed in between of two stone pillars. Entrance of school, as usual, was guarded by two winged boars resting upon the pillars.

'Potter! You're finally 'ere!' hoarse and unfriendly voice of caretaker welcomed him. The caretaker was standing by the open gates, lamp in his hand, cat rubbing his feet. 'Feast has already began!'

'I am aware of that, Filch.' answered Harry happily, entering the school grounds. Gate closed immediately after him. Incomprehensible joy overwhelmed him.

Filch muttered something under his nose and started walking towards the castle. Harry was following him closely, not trying to keep the conversation going. He never liked the caretaker very much, and he didn't want to pretend otherwise.

After a short walk, they were walking up the stairs leading up to the great oaken doors. Harry looked around, as if it was his first time there. When Filch opened up the doors, he walked in unsurely to the abysmal Entrance Hall. It was lighted up by lit torches attached to the walls. Great marble stairs, which led to different floors were in front of the entrance. Four huge hour-glasses showing actual number of points were shining with emeralds. Behind the doors leading up to the Great Hall, there came happy sounds of lasting feast. There was no sign of devastation which occurred during the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that Gryffindor's hour glass had the most emeralds in it. He felt even more cheerful.

'This way!' growled Filch, turning right. They both faced the entrance to the Great Hall.

When the doors opened up, Harry finally felt home, seeing the magnificent and known sight. Four long tables, with hundreds of students behind them, were full of variety of different delicacies, served on golden dishes. Thousands of bats were hanging off the walls and the ceiling, and at least twice as many were flying in between dark clouds above the tables, causing the candles placed in the carved pumpkins shimmer unsteadily. On the other side of the hall, there was the Staff Table, where all of the teachers were. Harry caught the sight of the tall, hairy body of Hagrid, Neville sitting next to him. McGonagall sat in the headmaster's chair, talking fiercely to some old wizard.

Harry gave his broom to Filch and ordered him to take it to his office. He moved towards the end of the Hall, passing by pupils who were astounded and excited at the same time. Hubbub was suddenly gone. Many turned their heads in his direction and whispered between themselves: 'That's Harry Potter!'. When Harry was halfway through the tables, both of his sons jumped onto him. Albus threw his arms around his neck while James patted his arm. Harry hugged him though, trying to control his emotions. He didn't realize how much he has missed his sons until this very moment.

' Go back to your tables,' he whispered. 'I'll meet you when the feast is over.'

He winked at them as they were returning to their seats. Harry came up to the Staff Table. Head of every teacher was turned towards him. Hagrid stood up hastily and welcomed him happily, hugging him thus squashing him to his thick, wet from tears beard.

' Blimey, you finally got 'ere!' he said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Harry hugged Neville and came up to McGonagall, who came to him from the table.

' I'm happy you're here, my boy,' She whispered, shaking hands with him and pointing at an empty seat next to Neville. She moved towards the lectern instead.

' Before we sing the Hogwarts' Anthem, ' she started loudly, silencing the excited whispers of the students. 'I would like to welcome Mr. Harry James Potter in Hogwarts, ' she turned towards Harry, after he stood up and bowed, McGonagall continued. 'Because of the tragic death of Professor Flitwick, Mr. Potter will be your new Charms' Teacher. Gryffindor's students will also be very pleased that Mr. Potter will be the Head of their House.

Gryffindor's table was full of excited whispers. Albus and James were jumping joyfully. Harry felt that all eyes were directed at him.

'I had no idea I'll be the Head,' he whispered to Neville.

'Now, can I ask you to stand up. It is time to sing the school's anthem!'

All students got up. So did the teachers. Some of them took their hats off. Harry was quite surprised. He never remembered singing school anthem during the Halloween Feast. The song wasn't liked by any students nor teachers. Except Albus Dumbledore of course, who absolutely adored it.

He suddenly heard the lyrics of song, which filled whole of the Great Hall. Everyone sang, not only students, but also teachers. Harry was astonished, but he joined in with the rest.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,__  
__Teach us something please,__  
__Whether we be old and bald__  
__Or young with scabby knees,__  
__Our heads could do with with filling__  
__With some interesting stuff,__  
__For now they're bare and full of air,__  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,__  
__So teach us things worth knowing,__  
__Bring back what we've forgot,__  
__Just do your best, we'll do the rest,__  
__And learn until our brains all rot._

When the singing stopped, everyone sat down again. McGonagall returned to her seat. Harry turned towards Neville.

'From when do you sing the school's anthem during Halloween?'

Neville sipped some pumpkin juice and answered, 'It's McGonagall's idea. She decided to keep the memory of Dumbledore alive this way. I think that you, of all people should know that he was the only person who actually liked this song.'

Harry didn't answer. He looked back in his memories. He remembered the night he was in the castle for the first time. He saw Dumbledore's face beaming, while he waved his wand in the rhythm of the song sung by bored students. He remembered his emotions and words he has spoken: 'A magic beyond all we do here!'. He felt the emotions overwhelming him. He looked at McGonagall and noticed she was staring at him too. He spotted tears in her eyes. He smiled at her weakly and winked. He was absolutely sure that at that moment, they were thinking about the same person.

After some time, the ghosts appeared. They made a little, entertaining show of their abilities. Fat Friar was jumping in and out of dishes filled with roasted chicken. Nearly Headless Nick was demonstrating the source of his nickname. Bloody Baron was stabbing hats of different students with a knife. Even Moaning Myrtle appeared, but she didn't take part. She hid in the corner and looked around curiously.

Finally, people stopped looking at Harry, and he used that occasion to load his dish with pieces of chicken. When he just couldn't eat any more, Neville moved towards him.

' As you can see, there are some new teachers,' he said, and Harry started looking around the faces of witches and wizards. 'That old guy sitting next to McGonagall is Sean Monaghan. He worked in the Ministry's Force Squad for years,' Harry looked at the man curiously. He had long, grey hair combed back and tied in a bun. His face was wrinkly and full of freckles. Under his eye, there was a long scar, which reached up to his ear. 'A souvenir after a curse,' Harry thought. He had hazel eyes and deep, penetrating look. At this moment, he was looking at McGonagall and smiling slightly.

' He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts,' continued Neville, whispering. ' There are rumors that relations between him and McGonagall are more than just strictly occupational…'

Monaghan looked back at him and gave him a friendly nod. Harry turned away immediately, embarrassed. He watched the show prepared by the ghosts for a while and started looking around the Staff Table again.

On the other side of the table, next to Professor Trelawney, there was an alluring brunette. She had long, waist-long hair, which was falling onto her shoulders, covering her snow-white face. Her azure eyes and raspberry lips were shining in glare of candles. Her slim figure was highlighted by silver-green dress, cut in waist. It was clung to her alluring shapes.

'That's Lisa Turpin' said Neville, giving her a short look. 'Transfiguration Teacher. She received after McGonagall replaced Davis as a Headmistress.

Lisa was talking fiercely to Professor Trelawney. She brushed away her hair from her eyes and looked towards Harry. Seeing his look, she blushed. Harry turned away quickly.

'Aren't there some teachers missing?' he asked Neville. 'There are some empty seats.'

'Irma Prince has got a cold. She is in the Hospital Wing. Ms. Pomfrey decided to keep her company.' said Hagrid, who overheard Harry's question.

'Sylas Wilkie is missing as well.' added Neville. 'Numerology. Head of Slytherin. He doesn't show up at feasts very often.'

'He's 'ery shy.' Hagrid explained. 'He prefers piles of parchments than good company! Blimey, he's a weirdo.'

When the Feast ended, students started crowding at the Entrance of the Great Hall. Prefects were trying to control the chaos between the students. When the crowd started exiting the Great Hall, the teachers stood up. Harry remembered his promise of meeting his sons after the Feast. He said goodbye to others and moved towards the exit.

'Mr. Potter!' he heard a silky voice calling his name as he was trying to push through the crowd of students in the Great Hall 'Mr. Potter! Please wait!'

He turned and saw Lisa Turpin standing beside him. She seemed even more attractive. Her face was still blushing.

'Oh, please, call me Harry,' he answered, kissing the woman's hand with embarrassment.

'With pleasure,' she answered happily. 'I'm Lisa. Lisa Turpin. The Transfiguration Teacher.'

'Pleasure's all mine,' answered Harry, adjusting his glasses.

'You were so fast that Professor McGonagall couldn't even give you your timetable.' Lisa said, taking out a piece of parchment out of her pocket. 'She asked me to give this to you.'

Harry took the parchment. He didn't have the courage to look straight into Lisa's eyes. His eyes were looking down below.

'Your things are waiting in your office.' Lisa continued. 'McGonagall said it would be best if you would take Flitwick's office. It's on the seventh floor.'

'Oh, I definitely know that floor.' said Harry, laughing forcefully. 'Well, I lived there. I'm from Gryffindor. Well, I was…'

Lisa smiled even more widely, showing her pure white teeth.

'I know, Harry.' she said. 'I was on my second year when you defeated that dragon and saved your friend from the depths of that lake. Only a Gryffindor could accomplish such things.'

Harry felt his cheeks going red. He must've blushed, as Lisa noticed his embarrassment.

'I need to talk to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain about the upcoming match,' she said, deliberately changing the subject. 'It's my House against Slytherin.'

And she turned away, climbing up the marble stairs. Harry stood silently. He was looking at woman until she disappeared round the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapt****er 6**

**The Only Point of Attachment**

On the night, Harry was unable to go to bed quickly. Just after the Feast, he went to his office to unpack his trunk. He spotted his sons there. They were really excited. They dragged him to the Gryffindor Common Room, where extremely enthusiastic crowd of people welcomed him happily. Students made a sumptuous party in honor of their Head. Older students drank Butter Beer, younger gorged themselves with Honeydukes' sweets. There was a shiny banner which stated: WE'VE GOT HARRY POTTER AGAIN!

Harry had to constantly greet Gryffindor students, shaking hands, tapping them on their shoulders, or even hug excited students (mainly teenage girls, who were whispering wildly between themselves, looking at him every now and then). Then he surrendered to the requests of younger Gryffindor students and told them about some of his journeys before he started working in the Ministry of Magic. Boys were especially interested in the fight between him and Deadly Chimera from Foligno, since the story grew in myths. Girls were asking about the phoenix he had found during his case in Egypt. Couple of oldest Gryffindor students were trying to find out more about the legendary duel with Lord Voldemort. When Harry was able to sneak out of the common room after a few hours and rush to his office, he felt instant relief sweeping all over his body. He was knackered.

He looked around. Oval walls of the chamber, made of thick stone bricks, were reflecting the light of the merrily dancing flames of multiple candles. They were levitating up the ceiling, their flames shining upon the whole room. Someone took care of lighting the fireplace, so it was very warm inside. Next to the east window, there was a small cupboard with a massive oaken bed next to it. A silky tapestry of huge eagle on blue background hung just above the bed.

On the west window, there was a medium-size flowerpot. Inside it, a plant resembling a small, grey cactus, covered with huge stinky bubbles replacing spikes. Harry recognized the seedling of Mimbulus Mibletonia. There was a blue ribbon attached to it, and on the ribbon, there was a piece of parchment swaying. Harry came closer and read the note on it.

_I hope the seedling will make your stay at office even_

_ more pleasant, Professor. Also, please accept _

_my cordial greetings._

_ Neville Longbottom_

Placing the parchment back down, he felt a rather nasty cramp in his stomach. His yearning of getting back home was growing bigger, he just felt it _wasn't _his room. The office looked like it was still waiting for the return of Professor Flitwick. Piles of parchment pressed with thick books were placed on a small table. On the right, in a carved frame, was a picture presenting two small figures with grey hair, smiling at Harry happily. From time to time, one of them waved at Harry vigorously.

He neared towards the piece of furniture. He noticed that the desk had many drawers. When he opened one of them, his eyes saw nothing more than a black abyss, unable to see the bottom of it. He attempted to put his head inside it, yet he was unable to see anything. When he closed the drawer and counted all of them, he was surprised to find out there were as much as one hundred and sixteen drawers. Every single one of them was embellished with runes. One of the drawers had a golden keyhole. Harry wanted to look inside it, but found it to be closed.

He walked round the office for a while, still feeling uncomfortable. It was hard for him to accept the fact it's _his _office now. The realization that he is about to lead his first lesson tomorrow was quite surreal. Awareness of it made his stomach sting unpleasantly. While he was laying in his bed, his thoughts came back to his conflict with Rowle. Before he was able to deduce something, his eyelids closed and he fell into unconscious bliss.

First morning in Hogwarts came way too quickly for Harry. He just remembered putting his head on the pillow only to realize it was time to wake up. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed a small, limp creature with great, shiny eyes and particularly protruding ears. The elf was clutching a tray with a jug of coffee, an empty cup and two mini sponge cakes.

'Good Morning, Dear Sir.' Squealed the house-elf, bowing so widely he almost spilled some coffee. 'My name is Boory, Sir. I was Professor Flitwick's house-elf. I hope that you would like me to serve you as well, Dear Sir.'

'I don't see a reason why not,' answered Harry, getting up. ' Only if you will stop calling me 'Dear Sir'. Just call me Harry,'

The elf giggled nervously. He looked horror-struck by the proposition. Boory probably never called any wizard by their actual names. He placed the tray on the desk hesitantly (it was so small, that the elf's head was sticking out on top of it).

'Boory wonders if Sir Harry wishes some coffee before breakfast?' he asked courteously, passing a cup of steaming coffee over to Harry, sliding a small dish with sponge cakes right under his nose.

After the morning shower, Harry ventured to the Great Hall, where the students have already started to appear. He passed Miss Hooch in her action of telling off some young Hufflepuff students and moved towards the Staff Table. He noticed that there were only three people present. One of them was hidden behind a copy of Daily Prophet, the second one was poking food on his plate without any enthusiasm, and the third one was relentlessly crossing something out on a piece of parchment.

'Hello, Neville.' he welcomed his friend by shaking hands with him.

'Hi' said Neville, pausing playing with his porridge.

'How's the first morning in school?' joined Monaghan, who's wrinkled face just appeared out of the newspaper. 'I'm Sean Monaghan. I'm teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

He shook hands with Harry, who sat beside Neville. The bowl filled with porridge appeared in front of him in an instant. He glanced at a woman sitting three seats away. She continued to passionately scribble on the parchment.

'Meropa Bloomenbach. Muggle Studies.' explained Neville. Harry suddenly lost all interest.

'Anything interesting?' he asked Monaghan, pointing at the Daily Prophet.

'Goblins are threatening with a rebellion if their terms of agreement won't be met' he revealed, putting the newspaper away 'And they also mentioned t the Forskview Dragon and some imbecile inventing disappearing broomstick. He still can't find it.'

'Nothing worthwhile then.' said Neville caustically. 'Precisley why I stopped subscribing it.'

Monaghan laughed.

'You stopped subscribing because they jeered your Mandrake Growth Potion.' he said mockingly. 'Yes, they did grow in size, but what was the point if they still behaved like young seedlings?'

Neville snorted indignantly. He muttered something under his nose and continued to play with his porridge.

Harry took out his timetable, placing the parchment on the table and taking a closer look at it. His first lesson was starting in two hours. After the lesson with Second-Year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, he was to have only one more lesson. Right after lunch. That made him quite happy due to his plans of visiting Hog's Head.

'You're starting late today.' said Neville, peering from under his arm. 'Seems like McGonagall is going easy on you on your first day.'

'And a good thing it is,' answered Harry, hiding his timetable back in his robes. 'I want to talk to Filch about the night he found Flitwick's body.'

Monaghan sipped some pumpkin juice. Meropa Bloomenbach's quill had stopped. She was trying to listen in.

'Do you think that the caretaker has something meaningful to say?' said Monaghan doubtfully, putting away his cup of pumpkin juice.

'He was the one who found the body,' said Harry reasonably. 'From what McGonagall said, he caught the perpetrator when he was trying to hide it. Maybe he saw something that will lead me on.'

'McGonagall mentioned that the caretaker heard a rumble in the broomstick cupboard.' added Neville.

'It was probably a mouse under a broomstick.' jeered Monaghan. 'It couldn't be the murderer. He wouldn't just sneak out of the cupboard. Plus, that Squib didn't catch anyone.'

'Maybe the murderer was hiding under an Invisibility Cloak.' explained Neville.

'Fair point.' said Harry, patting him on the back. 'That would explain how Mrs. Norris caught the murderer, alarming Filch. It can see through Invisibility Cloaks.'

'How is this relevant?' said Monaghan, surprised. 'Even if it did see something, it's not like she's going to tell someone about it…'

'That's not exactly true.' said Harry. 'Filch and Mrs. Norris are bonded in a strong, unique way. They can communicate with each other, in a way known only to them.'

'I've seen them talking to each other loads of times.' added Neville. 'Well, he did the speaking.'

'And she meowed him the answer?' laughed Monaghan, and both Harry and Neville fell silent. They focused on emptying their plates. Meropa's quill started moving again.

Right after breakfast, Harry ventured to Filch's office only to find it empty. Nearly Headless Nick told him that the caretaker was usually loitering around the school grounds, searching for any students' suspicious activity. He was just about to go look for him when he bumped into Professor Slughorn. The old man also happened to have a free period hence he invited Harry for a cup of tea. He was very interested in the latest news from the Ministry of Magic. When the meeting ended, Harry was already late for his first lesson.

He was walking down the stairs hastily, making up an excuse in his head. He felt the need of explaining his late arrival to the students. Charms class was on the third floor. He sped up, turning towards the corridor with knights' armors. He was so absent-minded that he didn't notice another person coming out from the corner. BANG! He hit something soft impetuously. Piles of books hit the floor with an echo, a petite and slim woman with thick, waist-high black hair along with them. Harry's nostrils were filled with a pleasant, lavender smell.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' moaned Harry, embarrassed, recognizing the person laying on the floor. 'I didn't see you, Lisa!'

He helped the woman up, collecting all of the books apologetically.

'I'm really sorry.' repeated Harry, passing her the last book.

Lisa smiled, uncovering pure-white teeth. She smelled so good.

'It's all right, Harry.' she answered. 'How about, as a compensation, you'll have tea with me one day?'

Harry blushed.

'My pleasure.' he said, trying to ignore the fact that his eyes kept on venturing downwards. 'Again, I'm really sorry.'

Lisa giggled, a sound almost like tit's chirping in Harry's ears.. She said goodbye to him and walked down the corridor opposite to him. Harry just remembered he was late. He started walking fast and after a while, he got rushed into the class with a rumble. He was breathing heavily. Every head was turned towards him.

'Good Morning.' He said after finally calming his breath. 'My apologies for being late. Stairs tricked me and drove me into a dead end.'

Students looked at each other. They looked surprised and exhilarated. Couple of students in the back rows were whispering between each other. Girls were looking at Harry admirably.

'All right. Who can tell me what you were working on during the previous lessons?' said Harry, walking over to the desk with huge piles of books on it.

'That is, before someone dropped Professor Flitwick?' said a malicious voice from the back row, stirring wild whispers.

Harry looked around the faces of students. He saw Fred's hand burst into air. Fearing of what it may result in, he allowed him to speak.

'Professor, sir, we were wondering if you wouldn't like to tell us more about the death of our previous Charms' Teacher.' said Fred in a fake, official tone, high-fiving James upon sitting back down.

Harry cleared his throat. For a while he wondered whether he should explain the murder. He was considering if they weren't too young for this. Realizing that when he was their age, he killed the Basilisk single handed and encountered Voldemort's soul, which was spellbounded in an old diary at the same time. He remembered the countless times when he tried to learn something about the Chamber of Secrets, Philosopher's Stone, Sirius Black or anything else adults were trying to hide from him. He remembered how irritated he was when his questions were left unanswered.

'Ok.' He clarified after a moment of silence. 'You have got the right to know more about this tragedy. But we will continue on with the lesson straight after.'

Students nodded together. They were all deadly silent.

'As you know, Professor Flitwick was found by Mr. Argus Filch.' said Harry, carefully selecting his words. 'After a general inspection of the corpse, we could state that your Charms Teacher was murdered with the use of Killing Curse,'

'Avada Kedavra.' the same malicious voice sounded. Harry noticed that the source happened to be a small Slytherin student, with blonde hair combed back. Harry looked at him, realizing this isn't the first time they've met.

'You are… Scorpius Malfoy?' said Harry, remembering seeing him on Platform 9 ¾, while walking his sons to Hogwarts' Express. 'I thought you're on your first year.'

'Well, seems that even teachers tend to be incorrect.' he said in a provocative voice, granting Harry a very unpleasant look.

'Students will result in putting their hands up during my lesson if they'd wish to speak.' announced Harry sharply, sitting back down. 'Returning to your request. Professor Flitwick was murdered and I'm here to solve this case.'

'According to the Daily Prophet, you've been sacked from the position of Head of Aurors.' said Malfoy in the same provocative tone, so similar to his father's. 'My father says that it's the only reason you've accepted this job.'

'Well, it seems that even the papers as well as your father tend to be incorrect.' said Harry, giving Scorpius several angry looks. 'And if you are to talk without putting your hand up again, Slytherin is going to lose some precious points! Now, let's start the actual lesson!'

Scorpius Malfoy was quiet for the rest of the period, limiting himself to casting furtive glances towards Harry. He commented spitefully on different Gryffindor students. Harry noticed that he and his father were very much alike; not only in looks.

Before his death, Professor Flitwick was preparing the second-year students for casting Engorgement Charm. They mastered the theory. Harry decided to move on to the practical part. He conjured a small metal pin in front of every student and told them to engorge it to the size of a 3 inches nail. One of Gryffindor Students casted the spell too powerfully, so that his nail enlarged to a size of an adult troll. Other student waved his wand so vigorously that green sparks scattered onto the Slytherin students sitting behind him. Burnt pupils were sent to the Hospital Wing. Harry caught himself regretting that the sparks didn't reach the young Malfoy.

After lunch, there was only one more lesson before Harry, this time with Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's students from the Seventh Year. They were preparing for N.E.W.T.s, so the lesson passed on practicing known spells. Of course, Harry was yet again questioned about the hottest news to do with the death of previous Charms teacher. This time, Harry decided not to answer.

When the lesson ended, he went to his office for a cup of tea. Quarter past three, he put his thick jacket on, wrapped his scarf around his neck and hurried over to Hogsmeade Village. It was really windy. The winter was coming, the air being the harbinger. It was snowing and raining every once in a while. His shoes were completely soaked by the time he reached the High Street. He passed the Zonko's, then the post office, turning into a side street, where the pub was located.

When he came closer, he noticed a head of a wild pig painted on a shield hanging above the front doors. Bay windows were so dirty that you couldn't see anything through them. Pub looked on the verge of collapsing. Only magic could possibly hold the place together. He pushed the front doors and walked in. Finding himself in small, sordid room, his nostrils were filled with the smell of an old goat. Candles were littered on thickly hewed tables. Two witches were whispering to each other lively at one of the far tables. Two cups of beer placed next to them were half empty. Their faces were hidden beneath their hoods. Harry could still notice huge warts displayed on their hooked noses. Witches took no attention of Harry.

Barman came out of the back room; an old, tall man with a grim face and lots of grey hair on his head. He was wearing ragged, dirty clothes. On the sight of Harry, his face lit up with a smile.

'Finally someone got interested in the fate of my goats!' he snapped, and Harry laughed joyfully and came closer to welcome him heartily.

Moment later, they were sitting next to one of the tables, drinking beer from the least dirty tankards.

'Baggers and Crout told me that the vampire took a liking for your inventory, Ab.' said Harry, swallowing the liquor.

'Cause they're both cretins!' snapped Aberforth nervously. 'If this vampire would take a liking for any inventory at all, they would be his first damn victims!'

'They told me that ever since the incident with the tourist, vampire did not attack any wizard.' continued Harry. 'Do you have any suspicions as to why he favors your goats and pigs?'

'Isn't it obvious!' snorted Ab. 'They're the best looking. And they're getting the best food.'

'Your pub is located in the outskirts ' said Harry. 'Maybe the vampire doesn't venture deeper down into the village. Maybe he is afraid of a chase.'

'He doesn't venture here either.' answered Aberforth. 'He didn't do any of my goats for the last few weeks. When I caught him the last time, I scared the hell out of him.'

'Caught him? Does that mean you saw him?' said Harry, intrigued.

Dumbledore sighed. He gulped down some beer and told Harry about a particular evening, during which he got intrigued in pigs' anxious behavior.

'I came down in my bare shirt. I went to the pen, and the bugger was there.' he said. 'That son of a gun was leaning towards a dead goat. His head was hidden beneath a hood. He showed his trap for a second. White as a corpse. Fangs and red eyes and all. Blood was trickling down his chin.'

'Did he attack you?' asked Harry.

'Nah, he ran as soon as he saw me.' stated Ab. 'Exceptionally cowardly bloodsucker, he was. He got scared of an old goat!'

And he laughed, the sound resembling donkey's brays. Harry got lost in thoughts for a while.

'It looks like our vampire didn't want to attack any humans.' he said after deep thought. 'He was trying to avoid any incidents with humans at all costs. That would explain why he started hunting goats. He has to feed somehow.'

'I've never heard of a bloodsucker, who refused feeding on humans.' jeered Ab.

'Exactly.' answered Harry. 'Neither have I.'

Then silence fell, disturbed merely by the witches' loud burps.

Harry happily welcomed the end of the first day as a teacher of Hogwarts. He was accompanied by serious nerves and stress throughout the entire day, which stopped only when he found himself back in his office. He took his soaked shoes off and put them next to the fireplace. He talked to Ginny for a moment, using the Floo Powder and then he lied down in the warm bed. He buried himself in eiderdown and fell asleep momentarily.

Next day came too early for Harry. He was awaken by the smell of burnt rubber. It proved to be the remnants of his shoes vanishing in the consuming flames. Irritated, he summoned Boory. The house-elf served him coffee instantly.

'Make sure that the Ravenclaw's tapestry and all of Professor's Flitwick's belongings will be removed today.' ordered Harry, leaving his office hastily.

Right after breakfast, he had a lesson with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's First-Years. He was content, as he was just about to find out how his son, Albus, would manage with the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

Lesson passed mainly on casting pillows both across the classroom and other students' faces (Under strange circumstances, Slytherins' pillows kept on hitting a blunder boy with a thin face, who couldn't make his pillow move even by half of an inch).

After the lesson, Harry was supposed to have another lesson with second-years. However, he decided to use the little break he had in order to talk to the caretaker. When he went to his office, the doors were locked yet again. Whilst returning back to his classroom, he stumbled upon Filch who was just walking out of the Trophy Room. The caretaker looked a bit lost.

'There you are, Filch.' said Harry, without any enthusiasm. 'I've got a few questions.'

'I don't have time now.' snapped Filch, flinging a dirty rag over his shoulder. 'Bloody kids threw Dungbombs all over the Trophy Room again! I cleaned all of the cups bare handed!'

'You're going to take a break now.' said Harry with an ordering voice, walking towards the Charms class. Filch was left to walk behind him, cursing him silently.

'We don't have a lot of time.' started Harry, sitting behind his desk. 'I'm having another lesson in a minute. So let's get straight to the facts. Tell me exactly how you managed to find Professor Flitwick's body, with all the details.'

Filch just stood there. His face showed sincere surprise.

'What are you driveling about, Potter?' he snapped after a longer while. 'I haven't found any body of no one!'

Harry froze. For a minute he wondered, if the caretaker wasn't joking.

'Couple of weeks ago, while patrolling corridors, you found the body of the previous Charms Teacher.' said Harry, watching Filch's reaction with tension.

'Are ye feelin' all right?' growled Filch, streaming with saliva with precision that forced Harry to wipe his face with his sleeve. 'I think I would 'now something 'bout that, wouldn't I?'

Harry cleared his throat nervously. He had one particular suspicion in his head.

'Tell me, what were you doing for the last 24 hours?' ordered Harry.

'Wha' I was doin' is my personal business!' snapped Filch. 'Not yours'!'

'Do you prefer Professor McGonagall order you the same?' asked Harry angrily. 'I'm here on her behalf. Tell me! What were you doing?!'

Filch blushed. He looked as if he was just about to explode.

'I told you! I was cleaning the bloody Trophy Room all afternoon!' screamed Filch with fury. 'Dung was everywhere! I only just finished!'

Harry stood up.

'It is quarter to eleven, Filch.' he said, trying to remain calm. 'I assume you cleaned the Trophy Room yesterday. Someone erased the entire morning from your memory.'

Filch looked at him with stupefaction. He was truly confused.

'You can go now.' said Harry, pointing at the exit door. 'Inform my students that today's lesson is cancelled.'

Harry was so intrigued, that he couldn't restrain himself. Not wasting any more time, he headed to the Headmistress's office. When he climbed up the stone stairs and knocked on the doors, he heard McGonagall inviting him immediately. The woman wasn't alone.

'Monaghan.' groaned Harry, seeing the Defence Against The Dark Arts' teacher, who was nervously checking on his coat and flattening his hair, as if he just got up.

'Welcome, Harry.' said McGonagall from behind the table, looking stern and embarrassed. 'What brings you here?'

Harry wondered whether he should reveal the details of his case in front of Monaghan. Professor McGonagall figured it out instantly, adding hastily.

'Oh, you can talk. I know Sean since our school days. He can keep a secret.'

Harry, with a slight unease, told her about his chat with the caretaker and about his suspicions. When he finished, Monaghan was the first to speak.

'Someone definitely tinkered with his head. I suspect Obliviate Spell.'

Harry nodded. He was still breathing heavily after his run to the top of the twisting stairs behind the statue.

'Murderer is trying to cover his tracks.' stated McGonagall, circulating round her office nervously. 'And we are still left with no trails.'

Harry felt quite affected by that comment.

'I suspect it may be one of the teachers.' he said, looking at McGonagall's miserable face. 'It's the only reasonable explanation. No one else could get inside the castle. Excluding the students of course, as none of them would have enough power to cast a Killing Curse.

'It's impossible, Harry.' denied McGonagall. 'My teachers have worked here for many years. We know each other very well. We have deep bonds of friendship. I cannot imagine any of the teachers being able to murder…'

Harry remained silent. He felt lost. Filch was his only point of attachment. Only thing left to do now is wait for the murderer to make some sort of mistake.

'We could try Legilimency,' proposed Monaghan enthusiastically 'Maybe we could get deeper down into Filch's mind to discover some memories that weren't erased!'

Harry sighed.

'And do you know anyone good enough at Legilimency?' he asked dryly.

Monaghan shook his head. Silence fell on them.

Next days brought first snow falls. Epidemic of flue increased rapidly causing Ms. Pomfrey to have her hands full. Harry had to forget about his case for a while and focus on his new plan of the day. His lessons were mainly about subjects Professor Flitwick had already started. During his lessons, he focused especially on defensive spells (with the vampire on the loose in Hogsmeade and an unsolved murder, these could come in handy). He was teaching them mainly in the older years.

First Quidditch match was played on Saturday. Ravenclaw lost against Slytherin, so Lisa wasn't exactly happy. Harry decided to cheer her up a bit and proposed a cup of tea. They spent some nice time together in the Staff Room, remembering the most entertaining situations from their school years. Harry was astonished by how easy it was to talk to Lisa. He felt as if they knew each other for a very long time.

Next weeks didn't bring anything new into the case. Nothing worth attention occurred. Harry was spending his free time on visiting Hogsmeade and meetings with Lisa. He was also appearing on the Quidditch pitch regularly. The captain of the Gryffindor Team insisted that Harry was to give his players a couple of valuable lessons, so since he started going to the training sessions, he was unable to stop. He visited his sons in the evening. He took them to Hogsmeade couple of times, and all of their friends envied them (students of the first and second year weren't allowed to visit the village). He was on duty three times in a week, strolling through the castle at night to make sure that no students have left their dormitory. Usually, these patrols were boring and monotonous. But one freezing, November night, something changed.

Harry, as usual, was walking down the corridors silently, illuminating his way with his wand. He was holding out the Marauders' Map, which was laid out in his left hand. He was staring at a dot saying 'Minerva McGonagall', bouncing round her office. He was observing the corridors drawn on the map, but no dot appeared. When he found himself in the middle of fourth floor corridor, he heard silent steps and a flutter of a long cloak. He felt shivers on his back. He instinctively looked back but he didn't notice anyone. He looked on the map and spotted a dot saying 'Sylas Wilkie', which was receding from him very quickly.

'Strange' he grunted to himself, surprised by the teacher's behavior. He was working in the school for a month, and he never even had an occasion to meet the Head of Slytherin in person. Man was definitely evading him in Great Hall. He was seen in Library and Hospital Wing from time to time. Yet he spent most of his time in his workshop.

Harry had an urge to follow the dot saying 'Sylas Wilkie', but someone else engaged his attention. Lisa Turpin was walking down the Marble Staircase to the Entrance Hall, walking in the direction of the doors leading to the school grounds. Harry was surprised. He was talking to Lisa during dinner. She didn't mention anything about a patrol this night.

Not wasting any more time, he followed her. Concentrating on the dot, he was speeding through the corridors and stairs. But before he could get to the Entrance Hall, the dot saying 'Lisa Turpin' passed Hagrid's Hut and disappeared at the edge of the map which stated boldly: 'Forbidden Forest'.

**All copyrights go to J.K Rowling and her inclusive imagination. Please leave reviews, chapters will appear every 4-5 days.**


End file.
